Pierwszy dzień Panowania
Pierwszy dzień Panowania – pierwszy odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Elena chce, żeby jej pierwszy dzień jako koronowana księżniczka poszedł pomyślnie, ale problemy się czają, gdy niektóre statki giną, i dowiaduje się ona, że trudno jest rozwiązać problem ze złodziejami. Streszczenie Podobno każda opowieść ma swój początek, oprócz opowieści nastoletniej księżniczki z magicznego królestwa Avaloru, Eleny Castillo Flores, której opowieść ma dwa początki. W dniu piętnastych urodzin Elena dostała od swoich rodziców, króla Raula i królowej Lucii, magiczny amulet, który miał ją chronić przed złem. Księżniczka nie sądziła, że amulet się jej kiedyś przyda. Pewnego dnia, Avalor został zaatakowany przez spragnioną władzy złą czarownicę o imieniu Shuriki, która zabiła rodziców Eleny, a potem przyszła po pozostałych. Nadworny mag, Alakazar, znał zaklęcie, za pomocą którego mógł ukryć siostrę Eleny, Izabelę, i jej dziadków, Francisco i Luisę, w zaczarowanym obrazie, ale potrzebował czasu, by je wypowiedzieć. Więc Elena postanowiła walczyć z Shuriki sam na sam. Shuriki prawie zabiła Elenę, ale amulet ocalił księżniczkę, zamykając ją w swoim wnętrzu. Alakazar znalazł amulet i przywołał swego zwierzęcego ducha, Zuzo, który wysłał maga w podróż, aby uwolnić Elenę. Od tamtej pory minęło 41 lat. Jednak nadszedł dzień, w którym Elena została w końcu uwolniona z amuletu i wreszcie mogła zawalczyć o swoje królestwo. Z pomocą zarówno początkującego maga, jak i wnuka Alakazara - Mateo de Alvy, Elena uwolniła rodzinę z obrazu i, razem ze wszystkimi mieszkańcami Avaloru, pokonała Shuriki raz na zawsze. Avalor znowu był wolny i Elena miała objąć panowanie jako dziedziczka tronu, ale okazało się, że to nie koniec jej przygód, tylko dopiero początek... Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd Elena pokonała Shuriki. Troje Jagunów - Błysk, Luna i Monsun - lecą do Eleny. Elena wita swoich latających przyjaciół i mówi im, że na wieczornym królewskim balu będzie koronowana na królową, i zaprasza ich. Po pożegnaniu się z Jagunami, Elena zauważa Zuzo, co zaskakuje ich oboje, bo ludzie mogą widzieć duchy zwierzęce tylko, gdy czarodziej je wzywa. Elena mówi Zuzo, że czuje się trochę inaczej, odkąd wydostała się z amuletu. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że to dlatego, iż ona była zaklęta w amulecie naprawdę długo i zabrała ze sobą część jego magii, gdy się wydostała. Elena przychodzi potem do Izabeli, która już wstała z łóżka. Elena wręcza siostrze w prezencie szkicownik, w którym ona może zaprojektować swoje wynalazki. Elena i Izabela potem przybiegają na śniadanie, ku niezadowoleniu ich kuzyna Estebana (który jako jedyny z rodziny naturalnie dorósł), który twierdzi, że to zachowanie niegodne księżniczek. Izabela tłumaczy Estebanowi, że jutro Elena nie będzie księżniczką, tylko królową. Esteban, Francisco i Luisa mówią Elenie, że ona nie zostanie królową, bo ona jest na to za młoda według królewskiego prawa. Elena przypomina rodzinie, że była uwięziona w amulecie przez 41 lat. Luisa natomiast przypomina Elenie, że nie przybyło jej lat i ona nadal jest szesnastolatką. Francisco mówi Elenie, że do osiągnięcia pełnoletności będzie ona rządziła Avalorem jako koronowana księżniczka, a jej decyzje będzie zatwierdzać Wielka Rada - grupa doradców, która pomoże jej podjąć właściwe decyzje. Luisa mówi wnuczce, że na balu ona dokona wyboru czterech członków Wielkiej Rady. Elena mówi rodzinie, że nie potrzebuje Wielkiej Rady i że jest już gotowa, by rządzić. Francisco natomiast mówi Elenie, że władanie królestwem wcale nie jest proste. Chcąc udowodnić, że jest gotowa, by rządzić, Elena postanawia dla odbudowy świetności królestwa spotkać się z możnymi miasta i dowiedzieć się, czego im nie brakuje. W podróży do miasta Elenie towarzyszą Izabela, Esteban i nowy porucznik w królewskiej straży, Gabriel "Gabe" Nunez. Po przyjeździe do portu, Elena zapoznaje się z Gabem. Esteban mówi Elenie, że Avalor obecnie jest jednym z najważniejszych portów i kupcy z całego świata przybywają na targ Via Mercado, na który potem pójdą. Elena poznaje kapitana portu, Daniela Turnera, i pyta się go, czy potrzebuje czegoś, by usprawnić pracę. Gdy pan Turner mówi Elenie, czego potrzebuje, rozmowę przerywa jego córka Naomi, która mówi tacie, że zaginął kolejny statek. Wiedząc, że księżniczka może pomóc w tej sprawie, Naomi mówi Elenie, że skradziono dziś trzy statki. Elena postanawia poprowadzić poszukiwania, ale Esteban przypomina jej o spotkaniu z cechmistrzynią handlarzy, Doną Palomą. Naomi doradza Elenie, by została i pomogła w poszukiwaniach, jeśli tego chce. Elena postanawia na razie zostawić poszukiwania marynarzom i obiecuje, że wróci zaraz po spotkaniu z Doną Palomą. Izabela zostaje pod opieką Gabego w porcie. Zauważają, jak psy wbiegają na pokład jednego ze statków, i idą to sprawdzić. Izabela i Gabe patrzą z ukrycia, jak psy przemieniają się w małe stwory, ale zostają zauważeni przez nie i porwani. Naomi zauważa, jak stwory odpływają statkiem z zakładnikami, i szybko ostrzega Elenę, przerywając jej spotkanie z Doną Palomą. Elena czuje się winna, że porwano jej siostrę, i woła Monsuna, żeby jej pomógł w poszukiwaniach. Esteban próbuje odwieść od tego Elenę, ale bezskutecznie. Elena zabiera ze sobą Naomi, gdyż tylko ona wie, jak wygląda tamten statek. Szukając z powietrza na Jagunach, Elena i Naomi nie znajdują na morzu statku, mimo, że dopiero wypłynął. Elena pyta się Naomi, czy widziała porywaczy. Naomi odpowiada, że to były małe fioletowe stwory. Dochodząc do wniosku, że to mogły być czarodziejskie istoty, Elena przylatuje z Naomi do Mateo, żeby pomógł. Okazuje się, że Naomi i Mateo znają się ze sobą, bo chodzą razem do szkoły. Elena mówi Naomi, że Mateo jest czarodziejem. Mateo wyciąga księgę o magicznych stworzeniach i, gdy Elena i Naomi opisują porywaczy, okazuje się, że to Nobliny, które potrafią zmieniać wygląd i to, czego dotkną, w złoto. Elena zauważa w księdze, że Nobliny żyją w dżungli i nie oddalają się od domu, po czym domyśla się, że Nobliny na pewno popłynęły statkiem rzeką. Wychodząc, Elena zauważa Zuzo, który ma dla niej rady. Elena mówi Zuzo, że nie ma czasu, bo bardzo się śpieszy. Gdy statek rzeczywiście płynie przez rzekę, Gabe mówi Izabeli, że wpływają w rzeczną odnogę i będzie trudno ich znaleźć, jak będą dalej od głównego nurtu. Izabela wyrzuca kartki ze szkicownika do rzeki, żeby zostawić ślad. Lecąc na Jagunach, Elena, Naomi i Mateo zauważają rozwidlenie w rzece, ale widzą kartki ze szkicownika i lecą po śladach, po czym znajdują statek i ratują Izabelę i Gabego. Elena rozkazuje Noblinom oddać statek. Wódz Noblinów, Jiku, mówi Elenie, że nie pozwoli znów porwać Noblinów, co ją zaskakuje. Zaczyna się walka, podczas której Nobliny łapią Elenę i prawie ją wyrzucają za burtę. Elena szybko łapie linę z żagli i szybko się wciąga na maszt. Zuzo pojawia się i Elena prosi go o pomoc. Zuzo pyta się Eleny, dlaczego ona się przez cały dzień śpieszy. Elena mówi, że chciała udowodnić, że nadaje się na królową, ale jej nie wychodzi. Zuzo pyta się Eleny, czy zastanawiała się, dlaczego Nobliny kradną statki. Elena wyznaje, że nie zastanawiała się, chociaż powinna, i że wcale nie zachowywała się jak królowa, i przyznaje dziadkowi rację, że nie jest gotowa, by rządzić. Zuzo natomiast mówi Elenie, że ona jest gotowa, by się uczyć. Elena przyjmuje radę Zuzo i przerywa walkę, po czym pyta się Jiku, dlaczego Nobliny kradną statki. Jiku wyjaśnia, że Nobliny chcą wrócić do domu, bo Shuriki je więziła przez wiele lat, żeby zmusić je do zmiany wszystkiego w złoto, żeby się wzbogacić, ale pewnego dnia więzienne kraty zniknęły i Nobliny były wolne, ale z dala od domu, i musiały wracać do domu statkiem, bo to jest najszybszy transport. Gabe wyjaśnia Noblinom, że odzyskały one wolność, ponieważ Elena pokonała Shuriki. Elena pozwala Noblinom popłynąć statkami do domu, ale pod warunkiem, że je później zwrócą. Elena, Izabela, Naomi, Mateo i Gabe wracają do pałacu i, gdy Izabela opowiada, jak Elena się dziś spisała, Francisco jest z niej dumny. Na balu Elena zostaje koronowaną księżniczką i wyznaje poddanym, że dzisiaj chciała udowodnić, że jest gotowa, by stać się królową, ale zrozumiała, że musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, i dlatego ustali skład Wielkiej Rady. Do rady zostają wybrani Luisa, Naomi, Esteban i Francisco. Francisco mówi Elenie, że zachowała się ona dzisiaj jak prawdziwa królowa. Elena mówi dziadkowi, iż ma nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie królową. Pałacowy kamerdyner, Armando, wręcza Elenie królewskie berło. Gdy Elena bierze berło, zaczyna ono bardzo jasno świecić, co wszystkich zaskakuje. Gdy wszyscy wiwatują na cześć Eleny, Zuzo pyta się jej, czy ona jest gotowa na dzień drugi. Elena natomiast pyta się Zuzo, czy on jest gotowy. Zuzo odpowiada, że będzie bardzo wesoło. Rodzina i przyjaciele towarzyszą Elenie, gdy ona zasiada na tronie jako koronowana księżniczka Avaloru. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *W prologu z tego odcinka zostają wyjaśnione wydarzenia mające miejsce przed całym serialem: **Przejęcie Avaloru przez Shuriki, która zabiła rodziców Eleny, króla Raula i królową Lucię, będących ówczesnymi władcami. **Ukrycie Izabeli, Francisco i Luisy w zaczarowanym obrazie przez Alakazara dla ochrony, jednak po 41 latach uwolnił ich wnuk maga, Mateo. **Uwięzienie Eleny w magicznym amulecie Avaloru, który dostała na urodziny od rodziców, w celu ocalenia jej przed śmiercią z ręki Shuriki, a jednak została ona uwolniona z amuletu po 41 latach. **Pokonanie Shuriki przez Elenę i uwolnienie królestwa od rządów złej czarownicy. *Elena dowiaduje się, że kiedy wydostała się z amuletu, wzięła ze sobą część jego magii, dzięki której może widzieć Zuzo bez wezwania ducha zwierzęcego przez czarodzieja. *Elena dowiaduje się, że nie zostanie królową Avaloru, gdyż jest nadal szesnastolatką, mimo, że była uwięziona w amulecie przez 41 lat, i że do osiągnięcia pełnoletności będzie rządziła królestwem jako koronowana księżniczka, a jej decyzje będą zatwierdzane przez Wielką Radę. *Elena poznaje Naomi i Gabego. *Elena dowiaduje się, że Naomi i Mateo znają się ze sobą, gdyż chodzą razem do szkoły. *Mateo poznaje Gabego. *Elena poznaje Nobliny. *Elena zostaje koronowaną księżniczką Avaloru i do składu Wielkiej Rady wybiera Luisę, Naomi, Estebana i Francisco. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Księżniczka Izabela * Naomi Turner * Mateo de Alva * Gabe Nunez * Monsun * Błysk * Luna * Zuzo * Jiku * Nobliny Pozostali bohaterowie * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Kanclerz Esteban * Armando Gutierrez * Higgins * Daniel Turner * Dona Paloma * Król Raul (retrospekcja; obraz; wspomniany) * Królowa Lucia (retrospekcja; obraz; wspomniana) * Shuriki (retrospekcja; wspomniana) * Alakazar (retrospekcja; wspomniany) * Kopciuszek (tło) * Bella (tło) * Królewscy służący * Królewscy strażnicy * Cywile Piosenka * Gotowa, by objąć tron – Elena i Francisco Kontynuacja * Odcinek ten ma miejsce po wydarzeniach z filmu ''Elena i sekret Avaloru'', mimo, że został wyemitowany dopiero później, a sceny początkowe i końcowe miały miejsce później. Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * Technicznie, w tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawiają się różni bohaterowie z filmu Elena i sekret Avaloru, jak Elena, Izabela, Francisco, Luisa, Esteban, Mateo, Błysk, Luna, Monsun, Zuzo i Armando, mimo, że oni wszyscy zadebiutowali w filmie, którego premiera miała miejsce w kilka miesięcy po emisji pierwszego odcinka. Naomi również pojawia się w filmie, ale tylko w wydarzeniach mających miejsce po pierwszym odcinku. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawiają się Naomi, Gabe, Daniel Turner, Dona Paloma, Higgins i Nobliny. * Na królewskim balu wśród gości są Kopciuszek i Bella. * Odcinek ten został premierowo wyemitowany wraz z odcinkiem "Idealna siostra". * Odcinek ten został umieszczony na DVD zatytułowanym Elena of Avalor: Ready to Rule (pol. dosł. Elena z Avaloru: Gotowa, by rządzić), który wszedł do sprzedaży 6 grudnia 2016 roku. * Gdy na początku odcinka zostały ukazane urywki z filmu Elena i sekret Avaloru, wycięto z nich księżniczkę Zosię i jej rodzinę. * To do tej pory jedyny odcinek serialu, w którym pojawiają się wszyscy główni bohaterowie. * Na podstawie odcinka powstała ilustrowana książka o tym samym tytule, która została wydana 26 września 2017 roku. * Morał: Jeśli nie jesteś gotowy na jakieś zadanie, nie podejmuj się go. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1